


Firsts

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noin sees Zechs for the first time since the Academy - there's something different between them. </p><p>(Posting OLD fics off my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Noin sighed and did her best to hold on to the papers she carried as the crowd on the walkway jostled her from side to side. The afternoon shuttle had just arrived, and the sidewalk was filled with men and women in uniform. Noin heartily cursed the traffic accident, which had forced her to detour in this direction.

Ahead of her, a half-familiar flash of silken platinum caught her eye. _What? It couldn't be!_ The crowd parted briefly again, and she caught another glimpse of white gold, topped by shining silver metal. _It is him!_ "Zechs! ZECHS!" She shouted and waved, ignoring the odd looks from several other soldiers.

The tall, masked figure turned, scanning the crowd. Spotting her, a brilliant smile lit his face. "Noin! Masaka!" He braced himself against the flow and waited for her to catch up to him.

The moment she reached his side, she was crushed in a massive hug. She buried her face in his chest, and inhaled deeply of the scent that haunted her adolescent dreams.

"Ah, Noin, it's been far too long!" Grabbing her hand to keep them from being separated by the crush of people on the walkway, he continued down the street. "What, two years now since graduation? And no contact but infrequent letters since."

"And whose fault is THAT?" She teased him softly, taking guilty pleasure in the feel of his gloved fingers wrapped tightly about her own. "I write you as often as I know where you're posted - but I've had a grand total of about 4 replies."

He blushed slightly under the mask, and shook his head. "I've been too insanely busy. But, I do apologize for not keeping in better touch."

"You've grown," she noted. "I used to be able to look you in the eyes - well, in the mask, anyway. And your voice has stopped cracking." She mock-punched him in the arm as he laughed.

"I should certainly hope it has!" He returned the playful cuff, and grinned down at her from his nearly six-foot height. "And I was still growing, last I checked. It's quite a pain, let me tell you - I have to get my uniforms refitted every two or three months!"

"You've practically had to do that anyway, rising up the ranks the way you've been, lieutenant." There was no envy or jealousy in her tone, though she herself was still an ensign after two years.

"You'd do the same, if you didn't insist on never taking the credit you deserve," he admonished her. She shrugged and smiled. "Are you stationed here? I've just been transferred to this base for the next several months."

"Really?" She was delighted. "Yes, I've been here for about two months now. I'm just on my way back to the barracks - I'll walk you as far as the quartermaster's."

He released her hand to stretch his arms above his head, and she winced in sympathy as she heard his spine crack. The tiny, cramped seats on OZ transport shuttles were uncomfortable enough for someone her size. She found herself unable to take her eyes from the sight of his tight uniform tunic pulling taut against his muscled chest. _God - he hasn't just shot up, he's filled out, too. And done a fine job of it. Fifteen or not, he's going to have every single woman on the base - and not a few of the taken ones as well - after him if he keeps that up._

He casually draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in for a quick squeeze. "I HAVE missed having you near me, Noin," he murmured huskily, for her ears only. The sound sent a little thrill down her spine. "You are one of the few people in the world with whom I am free to be completely myself. It is something I indulge in all too rarely, these days."

She smiled back at him, suddenly shy. "I've missed you, too, Zechs." She laughed. "I'm nearly three years younger than the next oldest officer here, as usual. And despite my high Academy scores, they're still all convinced that a fifteen year old simply cannot handle that much responsibility."

He quirked an ironic smile at her. "Whereas I am ever aware that I placed first only because you allowed it to be so, is that it?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, no!" Noin was horrified that he had misunderstood her. "Zechs, that's not at all what I meant to imply!"

"Noin!" He was openly laughing at her now. "Has it truly been so long, that you've forgotten how much I love to tease you?"

She grinned wryly. "I guess it has. Time has gilded my image of you, Zechs Merquise - to the point that I had remembered you as a civilized being. Obviously, my memory was faulty."

"Ouch!" He clasped his free hand to his heart dramatically. "As I had forgotten how badly that dry wit of yours can sting in return!"

She laughed, and with some surprise, found they had already arrived at the Quartermaster's Office. "Well, here's where we part - I need to get these papers back to my room before they blow away, and change for mess. You won't be settled in before mess starts, so they'll probably just give you some rations or something for tonight."

He smiled and grasped her hand again. "Are you free after mess? It won't take me long to unpack, and I'd like to see you again."

She flushed warmly as he squeezed her fingers. "No, I'm not busy. I'd love to see you."

"Great!" With a final quick hug, he strode away, calling over his shoulder, "And dress up! I'm taking you out for a night on the town!"

 

* * *

Bemused, Noin stared at her entire civilian wardrobe, spread out on the bed before her. The selection was pitifully small, and she stood shivering in her simple white bra and panties, trying to make a decision.

 _Why am I even bothering?_ she asked herself as she tried on a shirt for the third time. _All I ever wore around him at the Academy was jeans and t-shirts._

 _In the Academy, you were both 13,_ a tiny voice whispered at the back of her mind, as she discarded the shirt and tried another. _You hadn't yet realized just how interesting males could be - or just what a fascinating male HE was, either._

Finally, despairing of finding something even remotely alluring in her wardrobe, she threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and went down the hall. Lt. Kirsey Matthews was her height and build, and was notorious among the female officers for the outrageously revealing outfits she wore when not required to be in uniform.

Luckily, Kirsey was in her room, and gestured Noin in welcomingly. "What can I do for you, Lucy?" she asked, settling on the bed, leaving the single desk chair for Noin.

Noin hesitated, then took courage from the older girl's warm smile. "Kirsey, I was wondering if I could borrow an outfit from you? I'm going out tonight and - well, you've seen what I wear on my off time..."

The blond nodded knowingly, and winked at her. "Got a hot date? Or just trying to catch the attention of that new lieutenant? I heard he's a real hottie."

Noin flushed, knowing who she was referring to. "Zechs?"

Kirsey arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You know him already?"

"Actually, we attended the academy together. We've been friends for a long time, and he invited me out tonight to catch up."

Kirsey smirked at her. "And naturally, you came to the best - or perhaps I should say least? - dressed girl on the base for advice on how to dress, for 'catching up', hmm?" Noin flushed more brightly, and Kirsey laughed. "Oh, it's okay, Noin, I won't tell your little secret! I'd be happy to help you. It's about time you got a makeover - in fact, I've been dying to do one on you. He won't be able to resist you, when I'm finished with you!"

Noin smiled her thanks. "I really appreciate it. I..." she ducked her head. "I've had a crush on him for years," she admitted. "I'm just like a little sister to him, though."

Kirsey smiled mischievously. "Well, let's see what we can do about that 'little sister' image, shall we?"

 

* * *

An hour and a half later, Noin stood staring at her reflection in her room's full-length mirror in total disbelief. _I just can't believe that's really me,_ she thought, taking in the faded black jeans that looked like they had been painted on - she was a good five pounds heavier than their owner, and fastening them had been a struggle - and the brilliant blue halter top, which complemented her eyes perfectly. Kirsey had added just a touch of makeup, subtly highlighting her eyes and her high cheekbones. "Not too much," the older girl had said, stepping back to study her handiwork. "You want him to taste you, not the makeup, when he kisses you." And she had only winked at Noin's protests that he would likely do nothing of the sort.

Noin had to admit it - the vision in the mirror was nothing short of stunning. She'd never suspected her fifteen-year-old body could be made to look so - adult. Sophisticated. Sexy.

A sharp rap on the door broke her from her reverie, and she scurried over to answer it, taking a last look around her room to be certain she hadn't left any underwear or equally embarrassing things out where they would show.

For a moment, she was disappointed, thinking the young man before her had gotten the wrong room. Then she saw the laughter in his cerulean eyes, and recognized him.

"Zechs!" She could only stare. His blue jeans were tight in all the right places, as was his bright red muscle shirt, showing off his incredible body. A black leather jacket was slung casually over one shoulder, hooked on two fingers of his left hand. His platinum hair was swept behind his ears; bangs that would have been ridiculously long on anyone else, but which looked sexy on him, nearly covered his laughing eyes. "You - you're not wearing..."

He smiled at her, and she drank in the rare sight of Zechs Marquise, the most beautiful man she'd ever met, with his face bare to the world. "I figured, no one here could possibly know me yet, so I'm not giving anything away. Tonight, my dear Lucrezia," he swept her an elegant bow and offered her his arm, "I am simply Milliard."

Noin felt her heart stop, then start again in triple time. She'd only seen him without his mask twice before, and though she'd thought him handsome then, now she felt he was simply perfect. As if moving in a dream, she accepted his arm, and allowed him to lead her from the building.

"Where are we going?" She finally managed to ask.

"The Rave," he said, and laughed at her shocked noise. "What? I asked the guy in the next room where the best place to take a pretty girl was, and that's what he told me."

"Zechs, we can't go there! We're underage! And... I've heard it's pretty rough!" Suddenly her mind caught up with what he had said, and she nearly dropped her jaw in shock. "P-pretty girl?"

"Milliard," he reminded her. "And have you looked in a mirror tonight? You look absolutely stunning - you certainly never wore that sort of thing around me in the Academy!" He grinned as she blushed. "You do not look fifteen. And I haven't been carded yet."

Shooting him a look, she could see why - he easily looked twenty, with his lanky grace and muscled height. "You do this sort of thing often?"

He shrugged, and she watched, fascinated, as the muscles rippled beneath his shirt. "Not often, but often enough to know we'll get in. As for it being a rough place..." He shook her hand free from his elbow, and covered it with his own. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

The look he gave her at that moment was like nothing she had ever seen from him before - lustful, longing, even predatory. She shivered slightly, her eyes wide. Surely, he didn't think of her that way - after all, who was she but his old school chum? His study buddy, his fencing opponent, his riding partner. Nothing more - surely?

It was gone so quickly she couldn't even be certain she'd seen it, and she wistfully chalked it up to her overheated imagination. _I've been dreaming about him for so long, I'm reading more into his actions than there is._

The town outside the base was fairly small, and even walking, they reached the club quickly. It was the main draw for all of the base's young officers, and there was already a line outside the main doors when they arrived. Zechs - Milliard, she reminded herself - tossed his head contemptuously.

"I hate waiting in lines," he said, frowning slightly. Noin thought the small pout looked incredibly sexy, and wished it was directed at her - in a different context, of course.

For a moment, she thought he was going to try cutting into the line near the front, but he wisely refrained, after seeing the equally irritated looks on the faces of the - rather large - enlisted men in the line. They slid into the back, and it turned out the line was actually moving fairly quickly. They waited less than ten minutes, making idle chatter, catching up.

The bouncer passed them in with barely a second glance, accepting the money Milliard slipped into his hand - somewhat more than the cover price, Noin noted with some amusement. _So that's how he does it._

Inside, the music throbbed through her entire body, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. Milliard led her to the bar, one arm resting lightly around her waist, hand on her hip. His thumb brushed the skin of her waist, bared by the low-riding jeans and cropped top, and Noin shivered from the heat the simple contact produced within her.

"Order whatever you like," Milliard fairly shouted at her, gesturing expansively at the bar. "My treat, since I'm the one who hasn't bothered writing very often."

Noin eyed the vast array of bottles and hoses that the bar was equipped with in some bewilderment. She'd never been to a club or bar before, and had only had champagne and wine previous to this. She had no idea where to even start.

"May I suggest a slow, comfortable screw against the wall?" Milliard's husky voice murmured into her ear, his warm, moist breath making her shiver again.

"Excuse me?!" She whipped her head around so fast their noses bumped, her eyes wide as saucers.

"A slow, comfortable screw against the wall," he repeated patiently, then laughed at her astounded look. "It's the name of a drink, Noin, not a proposition!"

"Oh." Noin blushed furiously at how naïve she must seem, and tried not to wish it HAD been a proposition. Knowing him, though, he'd chosen to suggest that particular drink just to see her blush. "Okay, then. Why don't you just order for both of us?"

Tipping his head in acquiescence, he made his way past the other people crowding against the wooden counter. She waited patiently for him, opting to stay out of the main crush.

A sudden firm hand on her ass made her jump, and she spun about to see an obviously drunken soldier, in a Federation uniform, leering suggestively at her. "Come here all alone, pretty thing?" he slurred at her, his alcohol-laden breath making her reel. The offending hand tugged, pulling her up against his sweaty body. "I'll keep you company."

"Let me go," Noin enunciated clearly, standing perfectly still and trying not to panic. She was an officer, and she was well trained - however much larger than her this man might be, she could handle him. Besides, she was in a room full of people - he wouldn't dare touch her without her permission.

Apparently he did dare. His hand squeezed again, then pulled her tightly against his body as he began to sway drunkenly from side to side. "Lemme show you a real fun night, sweetie," he grunted, ignoring her attempts to pull away.

"Let me go! I'm an officer, and I'll have you court-martialed if you don't stop right this instant!"

He laughed. "A pretty little thing like you? An officer? Naw. Sweetie, just relax and enjoy it... I promise I'll be the best screw of your life."

Noin's eyes widened and she gasped. "How dare you!" Without thinking she swung her hand back and slapped him, hard, on the face.

He was barely rocked by the blow, but his grip on her waist abruptly became harsh. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Little bitch! You come here dressed like that, you're obviously asking for it. And you think you can turn me down?" He crushed his mouth to hers, cutting off the scream she had been about to loose.

Noin felt dizzy and she knew she was trembling. Surely, this couldn't be happening? This sort of thing DID NOT happen in this day and age - not to her, not to an officer.

The first shock passed, and she started to struggle. But the man was larger and heavier than she, and obviously just as well trained in combat as she was. He countered every move she made easily, even the dirty ones, and soon had her pressed back against the wall of the club. Realizing fighting was futile, Noin squeezed her eyes shut and went limp, praying it would be over soon.

Abruptly, the heavy weight of the soldier's body was gone, and she opened her eyes to find the man staggering backwards, one hand to his face. Blood seeped through his fingers, from a cut on his lips.

Milliard stood before him, hands clenched and eyes narrowed, his muscles showing clearly through his thin t-shirt. There were shards of glass on the floor, in a puddle of liquid, where he had dropped the drinks in his haste to get the brute off of her. He looked dangerous, Noin thought, shivers still wracking her body.

"I believe the lady asked you to take her hands off her," Milliard gritted out between clenched teeth, his voice steady but holding a distinctly threatening note.

The big soldier sneered and spat blood out onto the floor. Distantly, Noin noted that he'd spat out a tooth, as well. Milliard had obviously landed a solid punch.

"This is none of your business, boy. The slut was asking for it. Stay out of it."

Milliard didn't move or say anything, but suddenly the soldier was backing away hastily. The expression on the young nobleman's face was pure threat, promising dire vengeance for any and all actions against him and any under his protection. "Even if she were NOT my date for the evening, I would make it my business," he murmured, stepping forward slowly. The soldier moved a pace back for every step Milliard took forward.

By now a crowd had gathered, curious onlookers whispering among themselves. Noin saw money changing hands in several places, and realized they were betting on the outcome of the inevitable fight.

The soldier made a sudden, wild swing, which Milliard easily ducked. The tall blond dealt a swift kick to the stomach, followed by a hard right to the jaw that laid the soldier out flat on his back. The older man didn't move to rise, obviously out cold, and Milliard wiped the sweat from his brow, turning back to Noin.

She saw the movement from the corner of her eyes, but was helpless to prevent the attack, her body still frozen with fear. The most she could do was scream out his name. "ZECHS!"

He half turned and staggered as the bottle ricocheted off his skull, held by one of the soldier's buddies. Shaking his head to clear it, he was caught from the side by a hard punch to the kidneys. Suddenly he had nearly half a dozen opponents, every one of them fighting dirty.

Noin growled, and adrenaline rushed through her, dissipating the last lingering effects of her fright. She launched herself off the wall and into the fray, catching the soldiers by surprise from behind.

Quickly, she worked her way to the center of the brawl, and stood back to back with Milliard. It seemed as if every federation soldier in the bar was determined to get revenge for their fallen comrade, but they had no chance against the Specials' two highest rated fighters.

In moments, the space around them was full of fallen, moaning bodies, and the crowd began to dissipate, as the entertainment appeared to be over. Milliard was breathing hard, and had a small cut above his left eye where the bottle had hit him. Noin was still in the middle of the adrenaline rush, and reluctant for it to wear off.

Glancing around, Milliard spotted the manager of the club heading towards them, an angry look on his face. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed Noin's hand and tugged her along behind him, threading his way quickly through the crowd to the other side of the bar. She followed unresistingly, her knees starting to shake as the reality of what had just happened sank in.

When he reached a dark corner, he leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his strong embrace. She buried her face in his chest, and let go of the iron control she'd been clinging to, starting to cry softly.

"Gods, Noin, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair, his hands gently caressing her back. "I'd never have left you alone if I thought for a moment that..."

"It... it's alright, Ze-Milliard. It's not your fault. I should have handled myself better." She was trembling now, her breath catching in her throat in a delayed reaction to her experience.

He tightened his arms around her. "No, it's not alright. I promised I'd protect you, and we haven't been here five minutes before some brute has you pinned against a wall. And before you start..." He pulled back and placed a finger on her lips, stalling the protest she'd been about to make, "No, it's not your fault either. He was MUCH larger than you, nearly as well trained, and he caught you by surprise."

She gazed into his deep blue eyes, surprised to see the worry and concern there. "Well, then don't you blame yourself, either," she replied softly, her lips sliding along his fingers as she spoke. "You couldn't have known something like that would happen in the few moments you were away getting the drinks."

She almost thought she felt him shiver against her, before he pulled his fingers back as if they'd been burned. There was a sheepish expression on his face, but she could swear there was a deep heat burning in his eyes. She shivered as well.

"Since I managed to drop the drinks, and I don't think going back over there right now would be a good idea, would you care to dance instead?" He offered her his hand as if they were at a formal ball. She giggled and accepted, and he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

The music was fast and the rhythm compelling, and though Noin had never danced in this style before, she quickly picked up the moves from the women around her. Her natural agility soon allowed her to be bumping and grinding with the best of them, and Milliard gave her a wolfishly approving grin.

He, she noted wryly, had quite obviously done this before. His incredible good looks, combined with his erotically sensual dancing, soon had a crowd of sighing, drooling girls gathered around him, watching him sway in time to the music. Occasionally, he would dance briefly close to one girl, moving against her teasingly before dancing off alone again. No one could hold him, and none tried, content to just enjoy watching him.

Noin wasn't hesitant to count herself among those numbers. His shirt was plastered to his chest with sweat from the hot lights above the dance floor, his silken hair swirling about him, long strands clinging to him with the tenacity of a jealous lover. He was utterly amazing, blond lashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the music.

She blushed as his eyes suddenly flew open, and he smiled as he caught her staring at him. He made his way back over to her, maneuvering to her back and dancing with her from behind. Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered to her, "What's wrong, Noin? You looked flushed..."

She blushed hotter, knowing he had to be teasing her. He was far too aware of his own body and the effect that it had on women to be oblivious to the reason for the heat in her cheeks. "I've never danced like this before," she replied instead, tilting her head back and looking at him from the corner of her eye. "It's hard work."

"It certainly is," he murmured, and his hands settled on her hips. She gasped, then allowed him to lead her movements, and they ground together slowly. She abandoned herself to the dance, her arms rising to twine about his neck, as he pulled her against his strong body.

Her eyes flew open as she registered the heat of his arousal against her bottom, then fluttered shut again as she reveled in the new sensations. He continued to guide their bodies in small circles, following the flow of the music and enticing her to press more tightly against him. His hands slid upwards from her hips; brushing the warm, bare skin at her waist; teasing the sides of her breasts with slim fingers; trailing along the sensitive under-side of her arms, until his fingers twined with her behind his neck.

She shivered again as he pried her hands apart, bringing them down to his chest and turning her around. Now they were face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip as they continued to dance. One of his large hands was clasped around both her hers, holding it to her chest, where she could feel his heart beating as frantically as her own. The other slid down her back to linger at the tail of her spine, pressing lightly. She arched into the touch, and he grew bolder at her positive response, cupping her ass gently and pulling her up against him.

She buried her face in his chest, and the hand holding her fingers released them, working through her hair to hold the back of her head against him instead. He buried his face in her hair, and they swayed together, bodies brushing enticingly. Neither realized their movements had become more suited to a slow song, instead of the fast-paced dance music that was playing.

One strong thigh insinuated itself between her legs, and the hand cupping her ass pulled her forward onto it. She gasped and tilted her head back, eyes slitted with pleasure. She couldn't believe this was happening - it was all of her late-night fantasies coming true, and more.

As if hearing her thoughts, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I can't believe I never realized how beautiful you were before tonight, Lucrezia." She shivered again, to hear her given name on his lips. He rarely called her anything but Noin - about as rarely as he went out without his mask.

"We - haven't seen each other since we were thirteen," she reminded him, her voice husky as he nuzzled the column of her neck. "Ahhhh... Z-Milliard..." she didn't even realize they were moving off the dance floor, until the cool plaster of the wall met the overheated skin of her back. He leaned into her, his warm body pressing into hers gently, a marked contrast to the cool wall.

"Lucrezia... I..." he looked into her eyes for the first time since they'd started dancing together, and she felt spasms of heat shoot through her body at the desire evident in that hot blue gaze.

"You are my closest friend," he whispered, barely audible above the throb of the music. "I treasure you above all others, and I would do nothing to jeopardize that. But... I..."

His face was mere inches away, and she cut him off by tilting her face up until their lips met. Her kiss was passionate and hungry, releasing all the pent-up emotion she'd held since her body had first begun to think differently of her best friend. He returned it tenfold, pressing against her with more urgency. The hard heat of his arousal was evident against her, and she rocked her hips against him instinctively. He groaned and tore his lips from hers, panting into her ear as he thrust back at her and shuddered against her. "Lucrezia..."

"Shh..." she murmured, her fingers tangling in his long hair as she pulled him more firmly against her. "I want this - I've wanted this for a long time, Milliard. It won't ruin our friendship, only bring us closer."

Her eyes slid closed as his lips trailed down her throat, pausing to nibble at her earlobe. She clutched at his t-shirt, trembling at the unfamiliar sensations washing over her body. He squeezed her bottom and she thrust against his thigh, the friction making her sigh with pleasure. The hand on her head trailed down her throat to just beneath her arm, where he cupped her ribs, his palm just barely brushing the side of her breast. She moaned low in her throat, wordlessly begging for more.

He broke away from her abruptly, red staining his cheeks as he glanced over his shoulder. Only then did Noin realize they'd gathered another audience, a large group of people who were whistling and catcalling and cheering them on. Her own cheeks flushed pink once again, as Milliard tugged at her hand.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured, and she nodded, following him meekly, her entire body still singing with the sensations he'd built within her.

Outside the club, the brisk night air hit them both like a shock. He paused on the curb, his free hand running through his silken hair and his eyes glancing about in frustration. "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

He grinned down at her wryly. "Well, I've never picked up a girl at the bars before, so I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now," he admitted, laughing silently at himself.

She blushed harder. "I - wouldn't know. I've never even BEEN to a bar before."

He hugged her gently, keeping it off the sexual level for the moment. "Lucrezia..." he sighed. "Given what little I do know about relationships, I know that this is moving far too fast. But... I could be reposted at any moment, to be honest. Treize puts me where he will, to give me experience, he says. But things are beginning to come to a head, and I think he's going to want me with him soon, to back him up. We may have a few months - or no time at all. I don't know - and I don't want to miss this opportunity. I..."

She used the method that had worked previously to get him to stop talking - she kissed him. When they pulled apart again, both were breathing raggedly. "Milliard, what do I have to do to convince you that I WANT this, as much as you do? I know how little time we may have - I've been reading the reports, and I can read between the lines. The coup is coming soon, I know. In the next few years, probably. And I can't blame Treize for wanting - needing - you with him. But right now I have you, and I want to make the most of our time together!" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself tightly against him.

He sighed again, and hugged her back. "I can't say I'm not glad you feel that way. I only hope you don't regret this in the morning." Again, that wry smile she loved so much. "I suppose I should be grateful I dropped the drinks - at least I know you're not drunk."

"So, now what?" Having decided that they were in agreement as to their feelings, Noin wasn't certain how to proceed. "We can't go back to barracks - it's illegal."

He made an odd sound deep in his throat, indicating his disgust at the suggestion he was about to make. "It cheapens it incredibly, but it would appear we don't have much choice - we can always do what every other soldier does in this situation."

"Get a room," Noin nodded, remembering the crass suggestions being thrown at them by their 'audience' earlier. She looked up at him through her lashes, suddenly shy. "I - don't mind if you don't."

He sighed, but tugged gently at her hand, leading her down the street. They didn't have far to go - a military town like this one knew how to provide for the soldier's needs, and there was a cheap motel on the same block as the dance club. The knowing leers and winks of the old man on duty at the front desk didn't help Noin's shyness any, and Milliard was visibly upset by the time they had received a key and were safely shut inside their room. He pulled her into his arms once more, resting his chin on her head and sighing.

"Noin, I'm sorry about that. If there was any way to spare you that..."

"Hush." She placed two fingers on his lips, putting all the love and affection she felt for him into her gaze. "They can't cheapen us if we don't let them. WE know what there is between us, and that's all that's important."

"Aa." His eyes were gentle and tender as he kissed her, and though he'd said nothing about his feelings, she fancied she could almost feel them flowing from his heart. Before she even knew what was happening, they were lying side by side on the single bed in the room, bodies twined together, kissing passionately.

"Lucrezia..." he pulled away, panting slightly, his hands worming their way up beneath the bottom of her halter top. "If you're at all uncertain - now is the time to tell me. I'll stop at any point, if you ask it of me, but..."

"Milliard?" She gave him a heavy-lidded look, full of desire.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

His eyes widened, then he laughed. "Anything my lady desires." His hands continued to push up on her top as they kissed, and she tugged at his t-shirt in return. He lifted his hips slightly so she could untuck it, then sat up obligingly as she pulled it over his head. She sat back for a moment, content merely to look at the physical perfection of his body.

A slow flush rose to paint his cheeks as she stared at him. In retaliation, he reached around and tugged at the two ties holding her top on, undoing the knots with ease and watching hungrily as the top fell away from her, exposing her flesh.

"Lucrezia - you're beautiful," he murmured, his hands cupping her breasts gently.

She moaned and leaned into the touch. "You said that already," she reminded him breathlessly.

"And I shall keep saying it, because it's true. You ARE beautiful." He lowered his head to nip lightly at her collarbone, making her shiver. Then he trailed his lips down to tease at her breast, passing close to, but never touching the nipple.

"Mmm, Milliard... don't tease me, please..." she begged as he passed over it again. He made a soft sound deep in his throat, almost a purr, then obediently suckled at her nipple, one hand lifting her breast from below.

She arched her back off the bed, her hands rising to tangle in his incredible hair, holding his head to her. His free hand wandered downwards, teasing along the edges of her jeans. She lifted her hips enticingly, and he slowly undid the snap at the top, before lowering the zipper. He tugged the jeans off her in one smooth move, and she wryly reflected that they came off much more easily then they had gone on.

Then she was lost in sensation, as his supple fingers trailed along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, teasing her once more by refusing to touch her where she wanted it most. She retaliated in a way he had not expected - she shoved at his shoulders, pushing him down onto his back and leaning over him.

Her eyes were alight with glee and desire, and a wicked grin lit her face. "My turn," she whispered, and lowered her head to his chest. The sound in his throat became a real purr, as her lips and tongue trailed over every inch of his muscled torso. He buried his hands in the bedspread, his fists clenching and unclenching in pleasure.

"You're over dressed," she murmured, and tugged at the buttons on his jeans. True to his rebellious streak, he wore jeans with a button fly - no convenient zippers for him. She delighted in taking an inordinately long time on each button, the backs of her fingers brushing against the length of his erection again and again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, panting slightly as she pulled the jeans over his slim hips and down off his legs.

She paused for a moment, just to look at him, spread out before her in all his glory. Even in her steamiest dreams, she'd never seen such a sight. He wore red silk boxers, the front tented by his desire, and the rich colour complemented the heated sparks deep in his blue eyes. His platinum hair was fanned out beneath him, a few strands clinging to his body, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed. Noin shuddered, a wave of desire sweeping through her.

"Like what you see?" he teased her, blushing slightly at her scrutiny.

"Aa," she grinned, curled her fingers into the elastic band of his shorts. "But you're still overdressed."

He lifted his hips and she pulled the silk from him, caressing the smooth material surreptitiously as she did so. She'd always been fond of silk.

But it was what the silk had hidden that left her utterly breathless. He was magnificent, his heated length springing up from a mat of curled blond hair, resting gently against his lower stomach. She brushed it gently with her fingers, and he gasped, arching into the touch and biting his lip.

Laughing, she touched it again, and got much the same reaction. His knuckles were white around the blanket, his breath coming in strained gasps. Finally, she wrapped her hand around his length, pumping gently.

"Aaaah!!!" He thrust into her strokes, panting and purring and generally making an incredibly erotic scene. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, dying for his touch, his possession. She stretched out beside him, curling into the warmth of his body, her legs twining with his. Bright blue eyes opened to peer into hers, hazy with desire.

"Lucrezia..." his own hands started to wander, one down her back, the other down her front, a double assault. He cupped her ass and drew her towards him, his breath whispering gently across her face. She arched into the touch, firming her strokes on his length and keeping the rhythm of her hand steady and slow. His hand found the wetness pooled at the junction of her thighs, and she gasped as he slid a single finger inside her.

"Ah... More, please, Milliard..." she moaned and thrust against his finger. He added a second, and she tossed her head on the pillow, her own movements on his body forgotten in the face of this incredible pleasure.

"Relax," he murmured, sliding still a third finger inside her. His thumb brushed against her pearl, setting off the most incredible sparks within her. His fingers stretched her almost painfully, but she wouldn't have asked him to stop for the world. "Lucrezia - I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't relax!"

She tried, she really did, but the sensations coursing through her were too incredible. It felt as if something were coiling deep within her, getting ready to burst. She wasn't totally an innocent - she'd experimented on herself enough to recognize the onset of an orgasm. But it felt unlike anything she'd ever been able to evoke in herself, pulling tighter and tighter until she thought she'd surely explode.

And then she did explode, and the world was made of darkness and coloured stars and his fingers on her, and she was gasping and panting and crying out.

When she finally came back to earth, he was grinning smugly at her, one hand beneath her back, the other caressing her stomach gently. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She nodded, still breathless. "Milliard - that was - that was - incredible. Thank you."

"Thank you," he corrected her, leaning in for a tender kiss. "I have never seen any sight so incredibly, perfectly beautiful, as you looked just now," he told her, his blue eyes warm and his voice husky with suppressed emotion. She blushed, but couldn't look away.

"Milliard - please. I want you... I want you inside me!" She blurted out, embarrassed to have to say it so crudely, but not knowing any other way to put it.

Again, that tender smile. "I want that too, believe me. But, I have no way of protecting you..."

For a moment, she wasn't certain what he meant. Then her brain caught up with her, and she blushed again. "I... I've got the five-year implant - last year. I figured it was easiest just to do it, and then I wouldn't have to worry about it later. And..." she looked at him shyly. "I'm not worried about catching something from you. You're not the type to sleep around."

"You're right about that," he said, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "And if I DID have something, you can be certain I wouldn't even be suggesting this. But," he chuckled slightly. "I can assure you I'm clean - since this is the first time I've done this."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what? Really? But you... you're so..."

He laughed outright. "I'm so what? Good looking? Certainly I've had offers, plenty of them. But I was never interested. And even if I was..." his face darkened for a brief moment. "You forget, you're one of only two people who know who I truly am. It was foolish of me even to go out tonight without my mask, but I judged it worth the risk. But any lover I might take would surely question its presence. And I would have no explanation."

She cupped his face gently, brushing her thumb along his cheek. "I understand. And I'm honoured that you would choose me."

"As I am honoured that you would choose me," he replied, and leaned in for another kiss. They took their time, drawing it out, warring back and forth with their lips and tongues. When they finally broke, both were gasping for air, and his body was covering her, his hips between her thighs, his manhood pressed lightly to her entrance.

"Are you absolutely certain?" He asked her one last time. Instead of answering, she lifted her hips, the tip of his length entering her passage. Both of them hissed at the sensation, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, encouraging him with her hands to thrust deeper.

He pushed forward slowly, an inch at a time, pulling out and then pushing in again, a little further. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of being filled in a way she had never been filled before. When he hit the barrier within her, he paused for a long moment, drawing a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her ear, then pushed forward quickly. She tensed as a piercing pain radiated outwards, but he stopped moving the moment he was fully seated within her, breathing harshly, giving her time to adjust.

Gradually, the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure. She felt completed, as if a part of her soul had been missing, and was now returned. It felt - RIGHT, somehow, to be here, like this, with him. She shifted her hips to let him know she was ready, and he withdrew slowly.

Their eyes locked as he poised, nearly completely out of her, ready to plunge back in. Some silent communication passed between them at that moment, their hearts speaking directly. Then he thrust into her once more, and all coherent thought was lost in the wave of pleasure from within.

They found their rhythm quickly, their bodies moving together as one, as naturally as if they had been designed for each other. Panting breaths mingled, two hearts beat as one, and the climb to the peak was an endless exploration of pleasure.

They strained and rocked together; both desperate to make it last, but all things good must come to an end. They came together, twin cries wrapping around one another even as their bodies were twined together, impossible pleasure rocketing through their bodies.

Milliard collapsed, unable to support his weight on shaking arms. Quickly, he rolled to the side, taking her with him, so as not to crush her, but they remained joined in the most intimate of ways.

She cuddled against him, nuzzling into his chest, as he wrapped strong arms around her. Hazily, she reflected that she'd be more than happy to remain as they were forever.

"Lucrezia..." his voice reached her as she was drifting off to sleep, content and happy in his embrace. "Lucrezia, I love you."

She smiled gently, her heart filled to overflowing with his soft words. "I love you too... Milliard. Forever."

"Forever," he agreed, and they embraced the loving arms of sleep together.


End file.
